Alucinaciones, en el bosque y negativa
by Azul y Amarillo
Summary: Tres historias cortísimas, una sobre Peeta, la segunda sobre Katniss y Gale, y la última sobre Katniss. Espero que os agrade. Para el reto "Títulos de drabbles" del foro Días Oscuros. Terminado.
1. Alucinaciones

_Disclaimer: Los personajes y su mundo no me pertenecen, son de propiedad de Suzanne Collins._

_Esto participa en el reto "Títulos de drabbles" del foro Días Oscuros._

* * *

**ALUCINACIONES**

* * *

Él gritó, enloquecido por el veneno de rastrevíspulas que le ponían en las venas antes de mostrarle un recuerdo y con eso cambiarlo totalmente. Así fue como en su cabeza, Katniss se convirtió en un muto, donde en su cabeza ella asesinó a sus padres. Las alucinaciones habían tomado el control sobre su vida.

* * *

La chica que veía desde el cristal de golpe se transformó en los horribles mutos que vio en su primera arena. Las imágenes inventadas por el veneno se expandían en su mente. Un cuchillo que asomaba de la mano de Katniss, los gritos de sus padres y una risa maléfica, además de sangre cubriéndolo todo. Los analgésicos nublaron su mente una vez más, después de la horrible alucinación.

* * *

Cuando despertó, creyó ver a Katniss frente a él y se transformó en un charlajo que aullaba su nombre con la voz de sus hermanos y de su padre. Pero ella no estaba ahí. Las alucinaciones se habían colado en su vida, lo habían vuelto loco, por ellas había matado a alguien…pero se disipaban. Podía seguir junto a Katniss. Más o menos. De vez en cuando el _flashback _lo golpeaba y veía a Katniss como muto por instantes minúsculos, pero que le empeoraban el día.

Las alucinaciones formaron parte de su vida diaria, él las repudió, pero nada podía hacer para defenderse del veneno de rastrevíspulas que el Capitolio le había dado para volverlo un ser que quería acabar con su amada, ahora se odiaba a sí mismo y odiaba al Capitolio por haberle hecho eso. Miró a su lado, vio a Katniss y no vio un muto. Sonrió.


	2. En el bosque

_Disclaimer: Los personajes aquí mostrados y su universo no me pertenecen, son de propiedad de Suzanne Collins. _

_Este fanfic participa en el reto "Títulos de drabbles" del foro Días Oscuros._

* * *

**EN EL BOSQUE**

* * *

Era feliz allí, en medio del bosque que rodeaba al Distrito 12. Cazaba, recolectaba, pescaba. Antes de su quinta cosecha, Katniss era feliz en ese hermoso bosque junto a Gale. Como no podía adivinar que, luego de una mañana bromeando sobre el tema, acabaría acarreando un montón de problemas después de la cosecha.

El bosque era el mejor lugar en el que podía estar antes de la cosecha. Ella y Gale lo sabían. Podían bromear sobre el tema, simplemente recolectar, hacer lo que quisieran, como si de verdad fuese un día de fiesta. Pero no lo era, era el día donde les debían decir adiós a dos chicos de su distrito, porque las probabilidades de que fuesen vencedores eran tan mínimas que era imposible.

A ella no le importaba nada mientras estuviese en el bosque, junto a Gale, montando trampas, cazando con el arco, recolectando raíces o pescando peces irisados a la luz del sol. Eran felices allí, en medio del bosque que les había dado la remota posibilidad de sobrevivir.

En el bosque, ellos eran felices. Katniss era feliz. Gale también lo era. Pero la felicidad en el 12, en el bosque, no puede durar demasiado. Simplemente debían disfrutarla hasta que durara.

Pero debían recordar, incluso si iban a la arena, que alguna vez, en cierto bosque, fueron felices.


	3. Negativa

_Disclaimer: Todo pertenece a Suzanne Collins._

_El fic participa en el reto "Títulos de drabbles" del foro Días Oscuros._

* * *

**NEGATIVA**

* * *

Katniss Everdeen, la chica en llamas, no podía ver el lado positivo de las cosas desde que Prim murió. Ella era todo para Katniss, pero estaba muerta, y no podía hacer nada más por ella. Estaba en un estado total de negatividad. Estaba sola, excepto por el chico del pan.

La chica que un día lanzó besos a la multitud capitolina ahora solo podía formar la sombra de una sonrisa al ver a Peeta con ella. Sus emociones fueron lanzadas al piso, las bombas que marcaron el destino las machacaron, y quedó una versión negativa de la chica en llamas.

Se decía que un fuego que ardía con tanta fuerza como el de Katniss se podía acabar con solo una ráfaga de aire, y la ráfaga resultó ser la muerte de Primrose. Ahora era una chica negativa, y le tardaría años en adaptarse a la nueva situación, la situación sin su hermanita que se le formaba una colita de pato en los vestidos.

Ella ya no existía. Prim no existía. La antigua Katniss Everdeen dejó de existir y de brillar.

* * *

_¿Reviews?_


End file.
